


Blasphemy

by TabrisXX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Attraction, Boys Kissing, Closeted, Closeted Character, Crush at First Sight, Crying, Don't Like Don't Read, Español | Spanish, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Forbidden Love, Getting to Know Each Other, Homophobia, Hypocrisy, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marriage of Convenience, Nervousness, OTP Feels, POV First Person, POV Victor Nikiforov, Secret Relationship, Smoking, Surprise Kissing, Vikturio, plov, victurio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: "Ellos dicen que este amor es una blasfemia pero mi nueva religión eres tú...".Victor Nikiforov carga una cruz demasiado pesada y siente que no puede más. En medio de una vida de apariencias y un matrimonio no deseado, las cosas parecen complicarse más para él cuando conoce a Yuri, el joven y hermoso primo de su esposa.---[AU] Relación prohibida en una sociedad homofóbica.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Виктор Никифоров/Юрий Плисецкий
Kudos: 9





	Blasphemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YurioNikiforov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurioNikiforov/gifts).



> [AU] Relación prohibida en una sociedad homofóbica.
> 
> \- Todos los personajes son mayores de edad.
> 
> \- No es mi intención ofender a nadie con este relato.
> 
> \- Historia originalmente publicada en mayo de 2017 en otra plataforma, reeditada y resubida en marzo de 2020.
> 
> _\- Historia inspirada en la canción "Blasphemy" de la extinta banda alemana "Cinema Bizarre" y dedicado a todos los que en algún momento fuimos cuestionados por amar a alguien del mismo sexo._

Cualquier hombre que estuviera en mi lugar podría decir que tiene una vida perfecta y sin preocupaciones. Sin embargo para mí, esta vida que llevo representa un verdadero infierno; uno del cual no tengo manera de escapar ileso.

Si tan solo fuera un hombre que se dice normal, no estaría sintiéndome tan miserable y sumiéndome en una completa amargura que cada día que pasa parece ir matándome poco a poco. De no haber sido por él, creo que ya habría tomado una drástica determinación hace tiempo.

Cuando era muy joven me dí cuenta de que no me atraían las mujeres y en su momento, ese hecho me generó un sinfín de conflictos emocionales. Con el paso del tiempo solo se tornó peor. Aún hoy, ser homosexual en este país es un delito que se castiga con la muerte. Sí, esa fue la más estúpida decisión que tomó este gobierno altamente conservador y radical desde que se instauró en el poder hace ya más de una década.

Para ser un país de primer mundo y considerado una de las grandes potencias, Rusia ha caído demasiado bajo con su legislación retrógrada. Aquí no existen derechos humanos que valgan, como tampoco tolerancia ni libertad para amar.

Estoy desprotegido como otras miles de personas y ya se han cometido demasiadas injusticias en nombre de _la moral y las buenas costumbres_. Muchos homosexuales han sido acosados, marginados, expuestos y asesinados los últimos años y debo confesar que siempre tuve miedo de ser parte de esa frondosa y triste lista.

Amar a alguien del mismo sexo aquí es sinónimo de blasfemia. O por lo menos, así lo determinó también la iglesia ortodoxa rusa, apoyando de cierto modo las arbitrarias decisiones del gobierno de turno.

Nunca antes me había enamorado hasta hace poco. Claro que durante mi adolescencia tuve un par de relaciones fugaces con chicos que se hallaban en la misma condición pero el creciente miedo a que nos descubrieran, hizo que nada de eso pudiera prosperar.

A mis padres les llamó la atención que jamás les haya presentado a ninguna novia, por lo que empezaron a preocuparse y a presionarme con ese tema. Cuando cumplí veinticino años, ellos siguieron con lo mismo y fue entonces que ya no lo soporté más.

—Victor, ya va siendo hora de que te cases. Nuestros familiares y amigos murmuran cosas atroces a nuestras espaldas porque nunca te han visto con ninguna muchacha -dijo mi madre en aquella ocasión- No está bien visto que un hombre de tu edad siga soltero y viviendo con sus padres.

—Es verdad -mi padre la secundó de inmediato- Y además, nuestra situación financiera no es muy buena. Deberías tomar por esposa a una chica de familia pudiente y así solucionaríamos todos nuestros problemas económicos. Ponte en campaña de una vez y usa tu atractivo, bien sabes que cualquier mujer caería rendida ante ti.

—¿Otra vez con lo mismo? -respondí hastiado, prácticamente ellos estaban pidiéndome que me vendiera- Ya les dije que no me interesa ninguna mujer ni el matrimonio. Pero si tanto quieren que me case solo para que la estúpida gente deje de murmurar, ¿por qué no me consiguen ustedes una novia?

Ellos se miraron entre sí con cierta complicidad. Si bien en realidad les dije eso solo para que me dejaran en paz, ellos al parecer ya tenían a alguien en la mira.

Apenas un par de días después, invitaron a nuestra casa a la mujer que ellos consideraban ideal para convertirse en mi esposa. No podía creer que mis propios padres estuvieran haciendo algo semejante.

La chica en cuestión era una atractiva pelirroja llamada Mila Babicheva, quien en ese entonces contaba con veintitrés años de edad y en efecto, su familia era millonaria. Ella vino a nuestra casa en compañía de sus padres y todos juntos compartimos una cena que mi madre preparó con todo el esmero del mundo, con la única intención de congraciarse con sus invitados. Yo por mi parte, me sentía de lo más incómodo y fastidiado.

No podía negar que Mila era en verdad una mujer hermosa, tanto que cualquiera hubiera estado encantado de tenerla por novia, solo que a mí no me interesaba en lo más mínimo. Al igual que yo, ella era hija única pero a diferencia mía, se podía notar a leguas que llevaba una vida digna de princesa.

Pero más allá de su belleza física, Mila era bastante caprichosa y soberbia, acostumbrada a hacer e imponer su santa voluntad. Y para que mi desgracia terminara siendo completa, resultó que yo le gusté a pesar de haberme mostrado indiferente; pensé que con eso ella entendería que no me encontraba interesado.

Luego me di cuenta de que no fue buena idea actuar de ese modo. Con mi actitud distante y desinteresada, solo conseguí que Mila se encaprichara conmigo y se lanzara a tratar de conquistarme. Así que cuando me vi acorralado, terminé siguiéndole la corriente. Ya estaba demasiado cansado de toda la presión que recibía, así que le propuse noviazgo y apenas unos meses después nos comprometimos. 

Mila parecía feliz luego de creer que se había salido con la suya; le encantaba lucirse conmigo a donde fuera que íbamos, parecía que para ella yo era más un adorno que una persona de la que podía decirse su pareja. A la larga, me acostumbré también a eso y opté por no hacerle reclamo alguno al respecto.

Hoy, ella y yo llevamos ya año y medio de casados. Mis padres se pusieron contentos y se tranquilizaron, por fin se les cumplió el sueño de verme en un matrimonio pero no pasó mucho para que empezaran a insistir en que deberíamos darles nietos. Para mi fortuna, Mila dijo no sentirse preparada aún para ser madre y me pidió esperemos un poco más. Me sentí un poco aliviado pues la sola idea de pensar en la paternidad me aterraba por completo; no por el hecho en sí sino porque sería algo me ataría a ella para siempre.

Cuando ella y yo nos casamos, sus padres nos regalaron una lujosa casa en la que hoy vivimos. Consideré que era algo demasiado grande y ostentoso solo para nosotros dos pero no protesté y a cambio me ofrecí a trabajar en la empresa de mi suegro para agradecer su gentileza, además de la generosa ayuda monetaria a mi familia.

Por más que todo parecía estar resuelto, para mí era horrible tener que compartir mi vida con alguien que no amaba, tener que fingirle afecto, tener que cumplirle como esposo en la intimidad. Me sentía infeliz al saber que estaba casado por solo conveniencia y por guardar las apariencias ante una sociedad radical e intolerante. 

_Mi vida se volvió tan monótona, gris y deprimente._

_Y fue así hasta hace poco._

Un día mi esposa me comunicó una decisión que tomó; ambos nos encontrábamos desayunando cuando ella recordó algo que ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de consultarme.

—Por cierto, hoy llega un primo mío desde Moscú.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, y vivirá aquí con nosotros por tiempo indefinido ya que va a empezar la universidad y sus padres consideraron que San Petersburgo era lo mejor para él -comentó con total despreocupación- ¿Podrás recibirlo aprovechando que es tu día libre?

—¿Y por qué no lo recibes tú? Es tu primo, ¿no?

—Es que yo estaré toda la tarde ocupada.

—¿Se puede saber qué tanto harás?

—Agendé una cita en el spa y voy a demorar bastante.

—¡Ni qué lo digas! Cada vez que vas, pasas allí el día entero -respondí con cierta ironía, no era como si me importara realmente sino que el asunto que mencionó me producía cierta tensión-

—Como sea, te encargo a Yuri -ella insistió con lo mismo, estaba empeñada en que yo me hiciera cargo de su familiar- La verdad no lo veo desde hace varios años a ese chico; me pregunto si seguirá siendo tan bonito como cuando era más pequeño. Ya sabes, la belleza es un factor común en mi familia.

Me quedé viéndola por un momento de manera apática y sin emitir una sola palabra, ni siquiera para protestar por más que me resultaba irritante y molesto que fuera así de presumida y vanidosa.

\---

Ya en horas de la tarde, tocaron el timbre y supuse que se trataba del dichoso primo de Mila. Me dirigí a abrir la puerta de mala gana y con una expresión de completa indiferencia. La verdad tenía muchas ganas de hacerle saber a ese chico que su presencia no era grata en nuestra casa. 

Pero todas mis intenciones se fueron al diablo en cuanto abrí esa puerta e hice contacto visual con el joven que se encontraba allí aguardando. Debo decir que quedé un tanto descolocado al verme frente a él, quien también me observó con cierta extrañeza.

Acabé entendiendo a Mila e incluso dándole la razón; ella no había exagerado para nada. Quien estaba ante mí era un chico de deslumbrante belleza, dueño de finos cabellos rubios y ojos color esmeralda. Él me dejó tan impresionado, me cautivó de manera instantánea y por más estúpido que pueda sonar, sentí que caí rendido a sus pies. 

_¿Acaso fue amor a primera vista?_

Él vestía una chaqueta negra, estaba fumando y traía consigo una maleta. No había dudas, ese era nuestro huésped y por algún motivo, me sentí feliz de que fuera así. Nunca en mi vida había cambiado tan rápido de opinión como en esa oportunidad.

Y al parecer, había sido una especie de flechazo mutuo inmediato. Él quedó observándome mientras expulsaba el humo de su cigarrillo y yo le dediqué una sonrisa coqueta.

—Tú debes ser Yuri.

—Sí. Yuri Plisetsky, primo de Mila Babicheva. ¿Se encuentra ella?

—No, ella no está. Pero me encargó que te recibiera. Soy Victor Nikiforov -me presenté, necesitaba hacerle saber mi nombre- Bienvenido Yuri, pasa por favor.

—Gracias, es usted muy amable. Por cierto, ¿no le importa si entro con esto? -preguntó mostrándome su cigarro a medio fumar-

—No hay problema, pasa -contesté aunque también mentí, detestaba el olor a cigarrillo pero por tratarse de él hice de cuenta que no- Pero por favor, no me hables de usted -por alguna razón quería hacer que entrara en confianza lo más pronto posible- ¡Ah! y permíteme, te ayudaré con esto -tomé su maleta y aguardé a que se metiera a la casa para ir con él-

—Gracias -repitió y luego se volvió hacia mí- Eres el esposo de Mila, ¿cierto?

—Así es -contesté sin mayor emoción, no era algo que me hiciera sentir precisamente orgulloso; pensé que si hacía alarde, Yuri podría verme como un mantenido o un interesado-

—Ya veo. La verdad es que no veo a mi prima desde hace mucho tiempo pero les agradezco que permitan me quede aquí. Ella se ofreció a hospedarme en cuanto supo que iba a mudarme a esta ciudad para iniciar la universidad -comentó él mientras yo lo miraba con atención y trataba de disimular lo atraído que empezaba a sentirme- Prometo no causarles molestias y en lo que encuentre un trabajo, buscaré otro sitio donde vivir.

—¡Vamos! No te preocupes por eso, Yuri. Mila y yo estamos felices de tenerte aquí -expresé con una sonrisa, realmente estaba hablando solo por mí- Esta casa es muy grande para solo dos personas y además, tenemos habitaciones de sobra. Nos gustaría que te quedaras todo el tiempo que desees.

Pude notar que Yuri se sonrojó un poco ante mis palabras pero yo estaba hablando muy en serio, me sentía contento de tenerlo ahí. Mientras tanto en mi mente divagaba cosas extrañas; pensaba que él era como un ángel caído del cielo y yo el peor de los pecadores sobre la faz de la Tierra por desearlo.

—Acompáñame, te enseñaré tu habitación.

\---

No podía creer lo bien que Yuri y yo empezábamos a congeniar. Eso sí, me molestaba bastante el hecho de que Mila se desentendiera de él por completo; después de todo la prima era ella y se suponía debía hacerse cargo pero eso nunca pasó en la práctica.

Si bien Mila se mostraba cariñosa y amable con Yuri, todo el resto del tiempo me lo delegaba a mí. Pero estaba bien, ese tiempo juntos sirvió para que él y yo nos conociéramos mejor. Fue así que supe que el chico tenía dieciocho años, que nació y vivió en Moscú toda su vida, que era la primera vez que viajaba solo a una ciudad que desconocía y que pensaba seguir la carrera de medicina veterinaria. También me enteré que le encantaban los gatos y el patinaje sobre hielo.

Aunque lo que más gusto me daba, era notar el modo en que me miraba y cómo se ruborizaba cada vez que yo lo veía con fijeza perdiéndome en sus hermosos ojos. Yuri en verdad me parecía muy tierno y adorable. Me di cuenta de lo mucho que mevgustaba y también que lo deseaba cada vez más. 

Era en él en quien yo pensaba cuando me autosatisfacía en solitario. Empezaba a ansiar probar sus labios, acariciar su piel, poseer su cuerpo y pero por sobre todas las cosas, deseaba conquistar su corazón, así como él comenzó a conquistar el mío quizás sin proponérselo.

Conforme pasaban las semanas, Yuri y yo nos hacíamos cada vez más cercanos. Me dediqué a mostrarle la ciudad, salíamos a comer juntos por ahí, compartíamos mucho tiempo a solas ya que Mila no se quería sumar a nuestras actividades. Pero en el fondo, yo celebraba que así fuera.

Aquellos habían sido los días más felices que tuve en mucho tiempo, me sentía como un chiquillo enamorado estando al lado de Yuri. Cuando íbamos juntos por ahí, moría de ganas por tomar su mano al caminar a su lado y también quería abrazarlo.

El día que Yuri empezaría sus clases en la universidad finalmente llegó. Me confesó que se sentía nervioso, ya que a diferencia de lo que parecía, no era muy bueno socializando. Fue entonces que pude notarlo sumamente ansioso y también que fumaba más que de costumbre. Aquel era el único hábito suyo que no me gustaba y aunque jamás se lo insinue siquiera, ya me empezaba a preocupar.

—No te preocupes tanto, Yuri -le dije intentando tranquilizarlo un poco- Si quieres te acompaño a tu primer día de clases.

—¿En verdad? -replicó viéndome con total sorpresa- ¿Irías conmigo, Victor?

—¡Claro! Pero por favor, no abuses con el cigarrillo que te hará mal a la larga.

—Lo sé y créeme que lo quiero dejar pero no encuentro otra manera de que se me pase la ansiedad. No se me da nada bien eso de estar rodeado de tanta gente que no conozco ni integrarme a un grupo.

Fue entonces que decidí mi siguiente jugada aunque eso era tan riesgosa como arrojarme de cabeza a un abismo; tomé su cigarrillo y lo apagué en el cenicero que tenía en frente. Sin decirle nada más, me acerqué rompiendo completamente la distancia entre sus labios y los míos, vacié mi mente de todo prejuicio y lo besé.

No sabía bien qué iría a suceder luego. Pensé que lo más probable era que me golpeara por mi osadía o que se ofendiera y terminara contándole todo a Mila. Pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, sentí cómo él comenzó a corresponderme con suavidad.

Yuri no me rechazó ni inició como un beso tierno e incluso casto, terminó por convertirse en uno apasionado y ardiente. Sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y yo me ceñí a su cintura, atrayéndolo por completo hacia mi cuerpo.

En cuanto nos apartamos, noté a Yuri avergonzado y cabizbajo. Estuve esperando a que me dijera algo pero en vez de eso, solo se hizo a un lado y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, lo que me dejó muy angustiado.

No lo dudé un solo instante y fui detrás de él. Necesitaba saber qué debía esperar luego, si mi sentencia de muerta había sido firmada o no.

—¡Yuri, espera!

Alcancé a detenerlo justo antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta de la habitación pero se volteó para que yo no pudiera verle la cara. Desde luego, yo no iba a dejar las cosas de esa manera ni me iría de allí sin saber cuál era su opinión sobre lo acontecido. Así que, me coloqué frente a él y lo tomé por los hombros.

—Discúlpame, por favor. No fue mi intención incomodarte, Yuri -dije lo primero que me vino a la cabeza, en realidad no estaba arrepentido de nada pero temía haberlo asustado- Soy un completo idiota.

—¡¡¡Sí que lo eres!!! -replicó viéndome con rabia y con los ojos llorosos- Eres un idiota por haber dejado que me enamore de ti de esta manera y ahora te atreves a besarme así alimentando falsamente mis ilusiones.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—¡No juegues conmigo, Victor Nikiforov! Desde un principio notaste a la perfección lo que siento por ti y ahora haces esto solo para burlarte.

—¡Noooo! ¡Eso no es verdad! Jamás haría esas cosas. Tú no tienes idea de las cosas que provocas en mí.

—Pero eres el esposo de mi prima y...--

Él quedó en silencio un momento al ver la expresión en mi rostro.

—Victor, ¿acaso tú eres...--?

—Sí, lo soy -dejé salir un largo suspiro, ni siquiera me atrevía a poner en palabras la verdad sobre mi orientación sexual- Me casé con Mila por presión, no porque estuviera enamorado de ella, esa es la verdad -confesé aún sabiendo que quizás estaba cavando mi propia tumba- ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Mi madre lo sabe todo y me ha aceptado. Mi padre lo sospecha y me dejó muy en claro que si llega a descubrir que soy homosexual, me entregará personalmente a las autoridades sin tocarse el corazón. Tengo tanto miedo de eso, Victor.

Él empezó a sollozar y luego rompió en amargo llanto. Sin dudarlo un segundo, lo abracé y él se aferró a mí.

—No te preocupes, Yuri. Aquí no va a pasarte nada, debes saber que no estás solo y que además siento lo mismo por ti.

—¿Por qué es tan injusto, Victor? ¿Por qué dicen que amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo es blasfemia? -cuestionó con mucha desesperación, era algo que al parecer lo mortificaba demasiado-

—Porque no lo comprenden y no son capaces de ver más allá de su egoísmo.

Me rompía el corazón ver a Yuri llorando de esa manera, no sabía qué hacer para consolarlo. Pero desde entonces dije que sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, pasara lo que pasara, iba a estar a su lado y me dedicaría a hacerlo feliz.

—¿Sabes, Victor? Yo no creo en ningún dios, menos en ese dios que quieren imponernos, ese al que supuestamente ofendemos por ser como somos. De todos modos, voy a rezar para que nos puedan comprender algún día -afirmó con total convicción mientras secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos y su rostro, por fin había conseguido el sosiego-

—Mientras eso suceda, yo voy a estar a tu lado y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para arreglar mi vida y dedicártela únicamente a ti. 

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás pensando en divorciarte de Mila?

—En realidad pensaba hacerlo hace ya algún tiempo. Solo que ahora tengo una razón más que poderosa, tú.

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿No me estás mintiendo?

—Es totalmente en serio, Yuri. No me importa correr el riesgo. Es mi última oportunidad para abrazar la felicidad y quiero que sea a tu lado.

—¿Lo prometes? -preguntó y pude ver que sus bellos ojos emanaban un brillo esperanzador-

—No lo prometo, lo juro.

Le enseñé una sonrisa y esta vez fue Yuri quien se abalanzó hacia mí, haciéndome perder el equilibrio por completo. Caímos juntos en la cama quedando él sobre mi cuerpo, me besó de forma impetuosa y yo no dudé en corresponder y ceder ante sus encantos. Aquel fue el beso que selló un juramento que yo estaba dispuesto a cumplir, por más que eso implicara poner mi vida en peligro.

_No iba descansar hasta ser feliz con mi querido Yuri, porque nuestro amor no era una blasfemia, para mí era el más hermoso regalo que el cielo me pudo enviar._

**FIN**


End file.
